


A Future So Bright

by MisterAnons



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bigotry, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Foul Language, Hero fic, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Kenny will be angsty, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First South Park Fic, No Smut, concerned Kyle, so nah, sorry - Freeform, they’re like 8?, well Cartman being Cartman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterAnons/pseuds/MisterAnons
Summary: All morning Stan has been avoiding making any sort of contact from others, ever since a few nights ago when him and the rest of the Freedom Pals had a mission up at Genetic Lab...he didn’t know. He must have came into contact with something up there because whenever he touches someone...he sees things.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	A Future So Bright

All morning Stan has been avoiding making any sort of contact from others, ever since a few nights ago when him and the rest of the Freedom Pals had a mission up at Genetic Lab...he didn’t know. He must have came into contact with something up there because whenever he touches someone...he sees things. 

When his mother touches his shoulder at dinner one night, Stan saw her and his father when they were a lot older, sitting in front of the tv together and when his sister bump into him on her way down the stairs, he saw her older too, maybe in her 20s, braces gone, face cleared at work in a office somewhere. 

He didn’t know if these ‘future’ visions were real or some part of his imagination but they’re freaking him the hell out. He should inform the others in his hero group as soon as school lets out but until then, he’s got to keep every part of him covered to avoid making skin contact with anyone else. 

Perhaps he should tell his friends too...at least Kenny since he’s apart of Freedom Pals too but what about Kyle? Even if he was still with Coon and Friends, the boy is still his best friend and he never keeps anything from him.

But...it is Freedom Pals information.

Stan lets out a sigh as he approaches the bus stop, already seeing Kenny there and walks a little bit faster, hoping to speak with him before Kyle and Cartman arrive. 

“Kenny.” He says, standing beside him in a low voice and hears him mutter something in reply. “Hey, you remember that night when we investigated the lab?”

Kenny says something about how that’s classified information and how they could talk about it later back at base in a muffled voice.

“I need to talk about it right now...I think I must have touched something, I’m not sure but...” He frowns, fidgeting with his gloved hands as he stares at the snow. “When I touch someone, I see things like the future, man; I don’t know what’s happening, Kenny-“

Kenny silences him by holding a finger up and glances over to see both Kyle and Cartman heading their way, arguing with each other. 

“Well maybe if your big, stupid bitch of a mom pulled that big horse’s dick out of her mouth than maybe-“

“Shut the fuck up, Cartman; I swear to god.” Kyle snaps, shoving the larger boy as he approaches the bus stop at a faster pace to get ahead of him.

“Oh what? Going to pray to your Jew god?” Cartman mocks, catching up to him.

“They’re the same god, asshole.” Kyle rolls his eyes before meeting Stan’s eyes. “Hey, Stan. How was your weekend? I barely saw you.”

“Well, you know...was busy with...stuff.” Stan gets out awkwardly, looking away while keeping his arms close to his sides. “You?”

“Same...I was busy with stuff too.” The redhead replies, all of them knew what each other was referring to, their alter egos, hero duties and such.

“Yeah and our stuff was so much more cooler than whatever stuff you two were busy with.” Cartman can’t help but to comment, causing Kyle to let out a annoyed sigh and give him a point glare. 

“Oh yeah? Well, our stuff has leads.” Stan snaps back sharply, Kenny agrees with a nod. 

Kenny mutters something behind his hood about how much more important it is, making Cartman just scoff back at them in annoyance.

Just as the large teen began to say something, the bus shows up and the other three quickly get on the bus, making Cartman aggravated before he follows right behind them.

Stan sits close to the window when Kyle sits next to him in their seat, making sure to keep as much space between them as he could. 

“My mom is thinking about having a cook out this next weekend, want to spend the night?” Kyle asks, turning to the other boy with his usual smile on his face; Stan gives a hesitant nod, still being press up against the side of the bus. 

“Aw, you two little fags going to be sharing a bed again and gossiping about the cutest boys in school too?” Cartman butts in, turning around in his seat to look back at them.

“Shut the fuck up, Cartman.” Stan flips him off. “You’re just mad we never invite you.”

“Oh, so we can all play truth or dare or spin the bottle like a couple of girls?” He asks in a mocking tone but the two boys just roll their eyes and turn back to their own conversation. 

“I can bring a few games over for us to play, I have the newest Mortal Kombat game.”

“Woah, seriously dude?” Kyle lights up, smile getting wider. “Yeah, totally bring that over! Have you played the story mode yet?”

“A little bit...I’ve been a little busy after school lately.” Stan replies with a smile of his own, inching to take off his gloves like the others have done already but keeps his hands firmly against his lap. He can’t risk exposing any skin in the crowded bus unless he wanted to risk invading someone’s privacy...well, he guesses it would be invading someone’s privacy, it just didn’t happen yet. Although his curiosity was eating away at him, wondering what was in his friend’s future. 

Stan has to stay strong and remain in his own personal bubble, thankful for the colder weather because he can use it as a excuse to keep his thicker layers on throughout the day but he wasn’t sure what he was going to do for P.E.

Maybe he should have just stayed home today?

“Something the matter, Stan? You seem off today.” Kyle asks, looking him over with a raised brow. 

“Nothing, I’m just tired.” Stan makes up an excuse, peering out the window and nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels Kyle place a hand on his shoulder, turning his head towards the other so quickly, the boy is surprised he didn’t snap his neck. 

“You’re jumpy, did something happen last night?” Kyle asks with genuine concern in his voice and slowly takes his hand away.

“It’s...FP classified information, I’ll have to speak with them first.” Stan says, not thrilled that he couldn’t tell his best friend yet and really not thrilled when a frown forms on the other face.

“I...understand but just know that I’m here if you need to talk, even if we’re not on the same team.” Kyle tells him, turning to look at their feet as the bus reaches the school. Kyle gets up from the seat and gives him one last glance before heading to get off, leaving Stan sitting there with a miserable look on his face.

He didn’t like keeping things from Kyle.

“Hey, Dipshit; We’re at school, going to sit there all day?” Cartman jumps off the seat into the aisle and gives the boy a mocking stare. 

“I’m coming, dude; Just give me a sec.” Stan mutters out in reply, watching Kyle already walking into the school. He just wanted to make sure he was the last one to get off to avoid accidentally bumping into anyone and setting off whatever is happening to him again.

Once the last person is heading to the front of the bus, Stan gets up and makes his way there too. He must have not been watching where he was going and tripped on the grit of the aisle floor. Stumbling over, just in time as the the bus driver was getting up from his seat and catches the boy from falling face first against the bus floor; The man’s hand touches his chin by chance and suddenly Stan’s vision goes dark.

He sees their bus driver, sitting drunk in what seems to be his living room in nothing but his underwear. Throwing a empty can at the television in drunk anger when Mr. Garrison loses the coming up 2020 election before Stan scrambles away from the man in a disoriented panic.

“The hell is wrong with you, kid?” The bus driver snaps, crossing his arms as Stan get back to his feet and mutters some excuse under his breath before rushing off the bus. 

Stan catching up to Kenny, panting as he grabs the sleeve of his parka to get his attention.

“I-It’s just happened again.” He manages to get out, leaning against the lockers to catch his breath. “I just saw our bus driver’s future and...and...well, honestly; it wasn’t so bad, Mr. Garrison loses the next election.”

Kenny something like ‘oh, thank fuck’ behind his hood and leans against the locker as well. 

“Maybe we can have a emergency meeting at recess?”Stan offers, feeling sort of desperate to find out what’s going on but Kenny pulls down his hood to speak to him as Mysterion.

“Relax, we’ll head back to the labs tonight and speak to the doctor; Maybe he can fix this.” He tells him, trying to relax his friend’s nerves. “But we should keep this to ourselves right now, we can risk CAF finding out, specially Cartman.”

Stan didn’t want to think about what Cartman would do if he found out, he’d probably use this to torment him somehow if he could.

“You’re right-“

“This includes Kyle too, man.” 

“I know...but he’s still my best friend.” Stan frowns, glancing down the hall to see Kyle still at his locker. “I don’t like keeping things from him.”

“He made his choice to stay, Stan.” Kenny point out, pulling his hood back up before heading to his own locker. Leaving Stan to stand there all by himself in his own self-conflict.

It’s going to be a long day, he tells himself before walking over to his friends. Stan keeps mostly to himself most of the day, keeping his distance and it works pretty well until recess.

“You want me to what?”

“Play Football with us, we just need one more to play.” Clyde says, motioning to the rest of the kids, waiting to play, his own friends included.

“I don’t know, Uh...I’m feeling pretty tired.” Stan tries, holding hand up in defense and glances back to Kenny, who looks equally nervous. “Might have caught something, not feeling really good.”

“Come on, Stan; You’re our best quarterback.” Butters says, holding his hands together as he begs him. “We can’t play without you!”

“I don’t want to play, guys; Ask someone else!” Stan snaps, turning to walk away and maybe find somewhere to sit out the rest of the recess.

“Stan? Stan! Hey!” He hears and looks over his shoulder to see Kyle running after him. “Hey man, what is going on? You’ve been off all day, what happened?”

“I can’t talk about it, Kyle. It’s Freedom Pals business-“

“No way, dude; If it’s got you this freaked out than it’s more important than just playing heroes.” Kyle argues, blocking the other boy’s way and demands for a answer. “Just tell me what’s going on, Stan; If it’s that important than I won’t even tell the rest of my team.”

Kyle rests his hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture, just close enough for his hand can touch his bare neck and Stan tenses under his touch, vision going dark yet again.

He sees Kyle siting in the grass beside him, with a warm smile on his face, Kyle reaches up to turn Stan’s head towards him and leans in to press a kiss against his lips. Stan sees himself returning it and even pulls the red headed boy closer.

Coming back to reality feels like a brick to the face and Stan finds Kyle staring back at him with a concerned look.

“Stan? You okay? You sort of spaced out for a second there-“ Kyle says before he’s interrupted by his best friend letting out a scream and runs, bumping into Craig and suddenly seeing him and Tweek both living together in a apartment after they graduate and nearly slips over the slick snow before running back inside the safety of the school.

Kyle just stands there stunned, feeling the other boys walk up to him as they all watch Stan flee.

“So...wha...wh...What was that?” Jimmy asks, looking at Kyle as Tweek helps Craig back up to his feet from being knocked down just a second ago.

“I have no idea.” Kyle mutters in confusion, raising a brow before turning back to his friends. 

“Obviously he’s just too much of a pussy to play football, you guys.” Cartman comments, earning a angry glare from Kyle.

“Shut the hell up, fatass!” Kyle snaps back and turns to chase after Stan.

Cartman notices all the boys staring at him and shrugs his shoulders.

“What?”

Stan brings his feet onto the edge of the toilet seat, wondering if he should hide in here for the rest of the day or call his mom to come pick him up. Maybe find a scarf or something to cover his neck and face, anything to protect his skin from being touched again. Not only that, he feels like an absolute dick for running away from Kyle like that, all he wanted was to do was help him and...oh god, Kyle, he...they...no that can’t be possible. 

Why would he kiss his best friend? Why would Kyle kiss him? Neither of them are gay, at least, he never really thought about it-no, he straight, he’s for sure he’s straight but then why? These things he’s been seeing are visions of the future, even if he didn’t have these visions, him and Kyle would have still kissed but why?! It doesn’t make any sense.

He hides his face in his hands and ponders over his options, not really sure but he needs to get back to the lab have Dr. Mephesto remove whatever this is that happening to him. Stan goes to get up but pauses when he hears the bathroom door open and holds his breath.

He should have known Kyle would have followed him to make sure he was okay. 

Multiple loud knocks on the door makes the boy jump and suddenly it’s being swung open, only to reveal Mysterion standing on the other side.

“Kenn-Mysterion?” Stan relaxes a bit and gets up from the toilet. “Why are you in your costume, man?”

“I’m going to get you out of here before there’s another scene caused.” Mysterion says, walking over to the bathroom window. “Come on, we have to hurry. Kyle is looking for you.”

Stan bites the inside of cheek but follows the other to the window, both boys climbing outside and sneak off school property before anyone else notices.

“We can head back to your house so you can change into your hero costume then head to the base.” Mysterion says as they sneak through alleyways to avoid being seen by any adults. “Once everyone is at base, we can come up with a plan to-“

“Kenny, I need to speak with you for a sec.” Stan says stopping him and takes a seat by the side of a house. “At recess, after I blacked out from Kyle touched me-“

“And you screamed like a girl before running off?” His words make Stan cringe but nods.

“What happened after I ran off?”

“We were all confused, man. Even I was and I knew what’s going on.” Mysterion explains, leaning against the wall. “What did you see to make you freak out so bad? Did...Kyle die or something?”

“What?! No, Kyle was alive in the vision, just...oh man.” Stan hides his face in his hands, totally embarrassed and didn’t know where to begin to explain what he saw. “We were both in the vision, dude; Both me and Kyle, I don’t know where we were but we were older, I think around maybe 16?”

“Okay and?” Mysterion raises a brow, clearly not connecting the dots.

“Kyle, I don’t know why but he kissed me, my best friend kissed and I’m so confused.” Stan says out of frustration, unable to meet the other boy’s eyes.

“Okay...? So you and Kyle end up together, what’s the big deal?” The blonde asks, sliding down the wall to sit down next to him. 

“What’s the big deal? Dude, I’m not gay!” Stan says sharply, lifting his head to give Mysterion a heated glare. “And far as I know, Kyle isn’t either, he would have told me by now.”

“So maybe you’re not gay, maybe you’re bi and just haven’t realized it yet?” Mysterion suggest with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“Bi?”

“You like boys and girls, or at least in this case, just your best friend.” 

“I don’t, I never felt...bi.” Stan shrugs then slumps forward with uncertainty. “I don’t know, I never thought about it...I...”

“Hey Stan.”

“Yeah?” Kenny breaks character for a second, twiddling his thumbs and stares down at their feet.

“Could you...look at my future? You don’t have to but...I just want to be sure.” He glances up at him, looking vulnerable and uneasy. “I want to be sure I don’t end up like my parents.”

“Oh...um, okay.” Stan takes off his glove and holds out his hand for the other. Kenny stares down at it before taking off his own glove and slowly reaches out to take it. 

The moment Stan touches his hand, his body convulses with a onslaught of visions, seeing death after death, after death; the nightmare won’t stop, his hand tightens around Kenny’s hand in tight grip as the other tries to pull his hand away in a horrified panic. 

“Stan?! Stan!” Stan barely hears Kenny shout, his eyes rolls back and he loses consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Might add more ships later if you guys want them. Thinking about maybe Butter/Kenny? Idk.


End file.
